American Kids
by ThEpOwErOfYoUtH
Summary: The yyh gang as to go to America to protect 4 kids.HOw can they gain the kids trust if all of them don't trust anybody? Drama arises, love blooms, missions could never be easy could they? r&r On hold
1. The mission and the trip

Darn... I had this all typed out then me and my stupid self had to go and erase it... grr... now I have to re-type it. (sigh) this is my fault... as always.

Anyway, this fic will have certain changes to the series. For one thing, the gang will be younger. So all I'm saying is that they completed the series a couple of years before they should have. So ages will go as followed:

Yusuke: 12

Keiko: 12

Kuwabara: 13

Yukina: 13

Hiei: 13

Kurama: 14

Key:

Talking- "blah"

Thinking- _'blah'_

Telepathic- _"blah"_

Makai- _-"blah"-_

Japanese- -"blah"- (effective when they go to America)

* * *

_Chapter 1: The mission and a trip_

"Koenma-sama?"

"Yes? What is it Orge?"

"Y-Yusuke and the others are here, sir"

"Ah yes. Send them in."

"H-Hai"

The minature god, Koenma, spun on his chair, awaiting the drama to come. Fourtunately for him, he didn't have to wait very long...

"KOENMA!"

That voice was easily recognizable as 12 year old Yusuke Urameshi, number one Reikai Tantei, number one punk, and one of the loudest members of the team. Plus 13 year old Kazuma Kuwabara.

"Aww come on toddler." The one in question whinned. "I have to spend time ith my precious Yukina-chan"

"I DON'T WANT ANOTHER MISSION! I WANT A BREAK!" Yusuke yelled.

"Yusuke please." Shuichi Minamino aka Youko Kurama, or just Kurama, said. The 14 year old boy turned to look at the demi-god."Would you please tell us our mission?"

"I'd love to. Ok. I'm sending you to America to protect four demons. nd before you ask Yusuke," Yusuke shut his mouth. "They can't control their powers yet. I guess you could say that they don't even know that their demons. I need you to earn their trust, and get them here. So in order to do that, you have to become their friends. After that, you must slowly get them to believe in demons, if they don't already believe. Then, when your sure that they trust you enough, you bring them back. I'll take it from there." Koenma finished explaining and looked at all of them, waiting for a reply.

"Hn. Who are these people we must protect?" Hiei asked. No one really knew his real age. Nor did they know his Birthday. Even though he didn't look older than 13, they asked Yukina. She said her birthday was November 11, and she should be 13 in human years. So, she answered the question without knowing she did.

"Oh right." Koenma pushed a button on his desk. The screen showed four teens. "There are three girls and one boy."

One girl and dark brown eyes and dark brown hair that could be mistaked for black, with red highlights. Her hair stopped at least half-an-inch above her collar bone. She had dark skin.

The next girl had long blonde hair with a brown underside and slight brown highlight on the top. Her eyes were green/blue. She was tan colored.

The other girl had long reddish brown hair. Her eyes were a reyish green color. She was also tan, but just alittle paler than the second girl. She was wearing some small framed glasses.

The boy had short, spikey, black hair. He had deep brown eyes, along with small framed glasses as well. He was probally the same color as the first girl.

"Now. To gain all of their trust, I have assinged you to a person. Also, Yukina and Keiko will bw accompanying you-"

"WHAT!"

"Now Yusuke, you know it will be hard for you, Hiei, and Kuwabara to become friends with a girl. Yusuke, you'd probally scare them of, Kuwabara, you would too, and Hiei, your just to hard to make friends with. So no more interuptions!

"Ok. Yusuke, you and Keiko will be assigned to Gopan," the picture of the boy covered the entire screen. "Therefore, you will be in all of his classes. Kurama, you will be with Hirina." that was the second girl. "Hiei, you and Yukina have Kemiko, she will be fairly easy to gain your trust." that was the first girl. "and Kuwabara, you will stay with Kiada." that was the third girl.

"Now. I will ahev to tell you alittle about them to get you started. Hirina and Gopan are going out... but as of lately, Hirina seems to be confused of her feelings, but don't try to talk about that until you are absolutely sure she trust you. Kurama, that will be you job, and it won't be easy."

"Why?"

"Alot of people who she trust, ahs betrayed her by telling her secrets to others, so far, the only one who hasn't betrayed her yet is Kemiko. Gopan is playful,silly, alitle rough at times but there really isn't much to say about him. Kiada is also pretty normal, but her friends say she acts like a mother to much. As for Kemiko, she's just talkative but she will shut herself up if she feels she's getting annoying.

"This is very important. Both Kemiko and Hirina are in enough depression as it is. So, pretending that you don't like them can be fatal, exspecially with Kemiko."

"Fatal?" Kuwabara sked.

"Yes. They have both considered running away, or suicied."(A/N: not true. I just neede that to be in the fic)

The gang gasped. Koenma continiued," You can't put -san, -sama, -kun, or -chan at the end of their names because they might not get it, and DON'T say youkai, makai, rei, reikai, ningen, or ningenkai, just for pecaution. They know what it means. They have always liked Japan and are learning the language but the have to teach themselves. Ok. Botan has your tickets, and you will be leaving in 4 days. Good bye."

With that, Koenma gave a cheesy smile and pushed a button ansa portal opened and sucked tham in. The last words they heard were; "Don'y forget to explain to your parents! Damnit orge! Where's my orange juice!"

**-Next Day-**

"Mom?... MOM!..."

"Wha... what is it Yusuke...?"

"I'm going to America for an exchange student program."

"oh.. ok dear have fun"

Yusuke sweatdropped.He had a feeling a certain drunk mother fo his had no idea what he just said. He sighed and went to his room, so he could sleep. "I can pack... later." He mumbled befor flalling into a deep sleep.

­**-Kuwabara residence-**

"Oi!"

"What is it you big oaf?"

"You heard about my mission right?"

"Yeah..."

"So I'm going."

"Not without cleaning you room."

"What! I am no kid!"

"Clean you room Kazuma!"

"But-"

"NOW!"

"Fine,"

**-Minamino residenece-**

"Mother?"

"Yes Shuichi?"

"Did you know I'm on a exchange student program?"

"Huh? When?"

Kurama told his mother a highly believable story of him going to America, deep down, his heart was aching to tell her the truth.

"Ok...I'll miss you dear. When are you leaving?" Shiori asked with some reluctance.

"In three days."

"Oh... I'll miss you hon... Promis me you'll write me?"

"Everyday mother."

"Thank you."

­**-Yukimora residence-**

"Sooo... your going to America?" Mrs. Yukimora asked. Keiko nodded. Mr. Yukimora sighed and looked at his wife. "Fine dear. We'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too mom, dad." Keiko hugged her parents and ran to her room to pack.

**-3 days later-**

The crew looked at Botan who was searching through a purse getting everything they needed out.

"Okay... We have the tickets here... and the... ummm... where is it?.. Oh! Yes here is the directions to you new school and home" She handed those to Kurama. "Another ferry girl will be their to pick you up, because none of you are old enough to drive or live alone. Sooo... Have fun!. Oh And. By time you get there it should be..." she looked up to the clock. "At least 4:30 a.m. Bye guys!" With that said she ran off.

"She is way too perky for her own good." Yusuke muttered.

* * *

About 30 minutes later, they were all on the plane, waiting to take off. It was a one way trip and there was three to a row. It was like this:

Window, Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, isle, Yukina, Kurama, Hiei window. Soon the pilot told the passengers that the plane would be taking off soon so everyone on board should buckle up.

When the plane took off, Kuwabara looked ready to throw up. After an hour of an uneventful plane ride, Kuwabara started to strick poses for Yukina. They were funny at first, then Hiei just got madder than he already was. For one thing, he did not want to be here and two, Koenma made the mission too close to real life.

_-Flashback-_

_Hiei looked at Koenma in shock. "Your not serious."_

_"Unfourtunatley Hiei, I am." The demi-god responded with a sigh. "In America, it would be pretty odd for Kuwabara to be all over Yukina, and you act very protective of her. Just a couple would think your related, but others would think Yukina was a cheeting slut, considering the fact that she acts like she likes you. You have to tell her to call you her brother, it would make this much easier"_

_Hiei glared at the toddler and stormed out of his office._

_-End Flashback-_

_'Stupid, idiotic rash-ass.' _Hiei thought scornfully. Hiei notice Kurama tense next to him and looked up at the fox. There was a slight blush over his face as he looked at something near his shoulder. Hiei got nosey and decied to look. The sight he saw would have earned a normal man a one-way ticket to hell, but Kurama was no normal man.

Yukina's head was drooped on Kurama's shoulder and she was sleeping peacefully. Her breaths were steady and clam. Kurama however, was nervous. he took a sideways glance at Hiei to see that the fire demon had seen the scene. The red eyed boy looked up at Kurama, and for a second there, Kurama thought he would die. He was shocked when Hiei simply shrugged, leaned against the window, and fall asleep shortly after.

Kurama blinked. He would have shrugged but he didn't want to wake up the koorime on his sholders so he closed his eyes and went into a deep sleep as well.

Yusuke was staring out the window, watching the clouds roll by. Keiko was reading a book and Kuwabara had went to the bathroom. Keiko looked up from her book, just to see how everyone else was doing. She 'awwed' at the sight and tugged at Yusuke's sleeve.

"What?" He grunted.

"Look" She pointed to the three across from them. "It's sooooo cute." The three of them were still sleeping but now, Hiei was curled into a small ball, sleeping, looking as innocent as possible. Kurama's head had dropped onto Yukina's and they both slept soundly. Yukina was pratically snuggling his arm.

Yusuke snickered and lied back. "I think I'll follow their example and get some shut eye."

Keiko rolled her eyes. "Whatever Yusuke."

Kuwabara came back alittle after and got some peanuts from an attendant." You know... These are pretty good."

"Baka..." Yusuke muttered, falling asleep instantly.

Kuwabara looked at him confused, then looked to Keiko, who just shook her head. Kuwabara dropped all of his ideas to argue and went back to eating his peanuts. _'I swear. These are really good.' _He thought. After finishing, he looked to his right to see that Keiko had fallen asleep on Yusuke, and her head was in his lap.

Kuwabara chuckled to himself. "Well," he streched and yawned, "might as well get some shut eye. No point in staying up the whoule trip" Kuwabara mutteried to himself then got into a comfortable position and fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

Hiei awoke to the sounds of loud speaking.

"We are about to land in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, at Mitchelle Airport. Please fasten all seatbelts, and put you trays into an up right possition. Thankyou"

"Damn... we're here"

* * *

Ok. That was the first chap. Was it good? Should I let it stay? Better yet, should I continue? PWEASE R&R PWEEEAAASSSWWW! ok. The romance and drama and humor, and other things will start soon. The pairings will be a little different than normal.

Hiei/me-

Kurama/Yukina or Kurama/Hirina or Kurama/Kiada (undiceded)

Yusuke/Keiko

Kuwabara/Yukina or a one-sided relationship or Kuwabara/Kiada

Gopan/Hirina or Gopan/kiada or Gopan/Yukina

Right now, I want it to be: Hiei/me; Kurama/Yukina; Hirina?; Gopan/no one for now; Kiada/Kuwabara;It will start out with a slight Gopan/Hirina relationship, and a one-sided Kuwabara/Yukina

Well enough of that. A note for my friend Kiada. I am very sorry but you are going with Kuwabara!

there is nothing wrong with him... he's just ugly.

r&r


	2. Settling In

Hello everyone. I have the second chapter here. Enjoy.

I decided to change the key alittle:

Talking: "blah"

Thinking:_ 'blah'_

Telepathic: _"blah"_

Makai: _"-blah-"_

Japanese: "-blah-"

I hope it's not confusing. if it is, sorry.

_

* * *

Chapter 2: Settling in _

Hiei looked to the fox and shook him. Kurama's only response was to brush his hand off and continue sleeping. Hiei scowled. _'If he wants this the hard way, then we'll do this the hard way' _Hiei smirked and pick up a magazine in the poutch in front of him. He rolled it into a ball.

"Should I really do this?" He asked himself. He looked at Kurama. "Pfft. Hell yeah!" He raised the paper high and brought it down hard on Kurama's head. Kurama screamed and grabbed his head.

"WHAT THE FU-"

"Watch yo mouth boy. We're about to land." Hiei smirked and buckled his seatbelt. Kurama had tought him how before the plane took off. Kurama frowned and woke Yukina who was only half asleep. He then woke Keiko and tried to wake Kuwabara. When Kuwabara wouldn't wake, Hiei took control of the situation. Getting out of his seat, Hiei walked across the isle.

"WAKE UP YOU BASTARD!" Hiei shouted before driving his foot into Kuwabara's 'spot'. Kurama winced, imagining the pain that Kuwabara, who is now rolling on the floor in pain, must feel. Hiei looked at him and smirked. Kurama cringed and backed away from him. Yusuke woke up to the sounds of Kuwabara's wimpering.

"What happened?" He asked sleepily.

"Hiei kicked him...umm... 'there'." Keiko told him. Yusuke stared for a moment before laughing. Hiei only shrugged then he walked back to his seat and re-buckled his seat belt. Kurama went back to his seat, ignoring the stares they were getting from surrounding passengers. Kuwabara had somehow managed to get into his seat but still felt a whole lota pain.

After a while, they could feel the plane landing and waited patiently so they could get off.

* * *

"Ok. Where's this... uhh... Hisa girl?" Yusuke asked. He and the rest of the gang was outside, looking for they're ride. Kurama scanned over the picture again. 

"It says that she has a daughter named Kichi and she's our age."

"Grreeeaaaattt but what does she look like?"

"The girl?"

"NO Her mother! We have to find her you know."

Kurama showed the picture to Yusuke. There stood a woman with long dark blue, wavy, hair. She had bright blue eyes. Next to her was a girl, She had short wavy dark blue hair. Her eyes were a cheerful shade of pink. Yusuke looked around and spotted a woman that fitted the discription perfectly.

"Hey! There she is!"

Keiko decoded to speak. "Hisa!"

The woman turned in their direction and her eyes widened. She spoke to something next to her then ran over to the gang. That something turned out to be her daughter. She smiled when she got to them.

"Your the spirit detectives of Japan right?" She asked in a sweet voice. Yusuke looked at her in confusion.

"-What she say?-"

"-Hold on a sec Yusuke-" Kurama told him. "Please excuse him. He doesn't know English yet."

"I figured. Well Koenma told me ahead of time so just..." She reached into her pocket and pulled out and ear ring. She placed it on Yusuke's ear and then asked. "Can you understand me?" a nod was her response. "Raise your hand if you understand me."

Yusuke, Kurama, Keiko, and Hiei's hands went up. Hisa reached back into her purse and put an identical ear ring on Kuwabara, and some pretty golden ones on Yukina.

"You can understand me now right?" They all nodded. "Good. Follow me."

She led them to a car. It was a 1999 chevy. Her daughter, Kichi, got in the front. She had never once acknowledged their exsistance. While our detectives squeezed into the back. (A/N: that must be very uncomfortable. lol)

Kurama took in his surroundings. It wasn't very special. The sky was just getting a little light and the sun could be seen over the horizon. Trees were green and so was the grass. Botan had warned them that it would be spring here so they had better bring some clothes for warm and chilly weather.

Hiei sat impatiently, not really liking the enclosed space. They had opened a window for him but he just didn't like being next to so many humans. He just wanted to kill a couple of them. Koenma won't miss 'em. Just. One.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were arguing about the dumbest thing possible. Keiko watched with fasination. Yukina watched with wonder. Hisa smiled at them through the mirror, while Kichi paid no attention to them what-so-ever.

* * *

"I want this room!" 

"NO! It's mine Urameshi!"

"Come on Kuwabara! You can take that one!"

"Why don't YOU take that one?"

"BOYS! That's the girls room"

"AWWWWWW!"

Kuwabara pouted and walked into the room meant for them. Yusuke poued and opened his mouth to argue, but a stearn look from Keiko told him otherwise. Kurama sighed but went into the room followed by Hiei. Hisa smiled. Kichi grunted and walked into the room in which Keiko and Yukina would be using. Hisa's smiled disappeared. _'Why can't she be happy for once? I know she misses Mamoru but this is rediculus.' _(sp?) She sighed and called out, "I hope you enjoy your stay!" She got a couple responses.

She smiled again and went to her room.

**-Boys room-**

"Well. There are only three beds, and a huge window. I think Koenma must have told her that Hiei doesn't use beds." Kurama muttered. "Ok. Yusuke, Kuwabara, pick your beds because I don't care which one I get."

Yusuke automatically jumped into the corner bed. While Kuwabara took the middle, leaving Kurama the bed near the window, and Hiei. Kurama sighed and started packing out his things.

"I advise you do the same." He told the others. Grunts. "Tell you what. If you hurry up and unpack, I'll beg Hisa to take us out the a really good resturant." Yusuke and Kuwabara were up in a flash. "And there will be sweetsnow." hiei glared at him but unpacked as well.

**-Girls room-**

"So. Kichi. What grade are you in?" Keiko asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Same as yours." She muttered dryly.

"Oh. What school?"

"Same as yours."

"Really?"

"Yea. Since I'm an American Detective, Koenma thought it would be good if I helped you."

"Great."

Yukina listened to the conversation, not really knowing what to say. She had never been to a 'school' before. So she decided to ask. "Whats' this 'school' thing?"

Kichi looked at her. "It's a place for humans to learn." With a small 'Oh' from Yukina, Kichi went back to staring into nothingness.

"Do you know the people we're after?" Keiko asked after a while of silence.

Kichi chuckled. "You make it sound as if they're criminals. But yea. I know 'em. They're nice and pretty silly. I think you'll like 'em."

"oh" After a couple minutes of silence, Keiko asked. "What's your dad like?" Kichi tensed. "I mean we met your mom but not your dad."

"My dad... my dad is dead."

Keiko gasped. "I'm REALLY sorry! I didn't know!"

"Well know you do."

Outside the door, they could hear cheers that cut the thick silence in the room.

"Come on girls! We're going out for a day on the town!" Hisa called. Kichi smiled.

"It's ok. Really. We'll be right there mom! Well. Let's hurry and get dresses."

­**-In the hall-**

Yuske's foot taped impatiently. Kuwabara paced. Kurama stood leaned against the wall, with Hiei next to him. Hisa looked over each boy.

Yusuke wore a normal white t-shirt and some tight black-blue pants. His hair was un-gelled and he looked like an innocent teen. Kuwabara was in a blue shirt with loose black pants. Kurama wore dark blue jeans a white t-shirt and a matching jeans jacket. Hiei was in some loose black pants, white muscel shirt, and black jacket.

The girls exited a while later. Keiko was in a tight green-blue skirt that stopped mid-thigh with a white shirt that had 'I'm hot, your not.' on it. Yukina had on black capries(sp?) and a red sleeve-less shirt that showed her bellybotton when she lifted her arms. Kichi had a tight blue pants on with a red belt, and a black alter top with blood red writings stating 'Don't mess with me.'

"I see we're all ready to go?" Hisa smiled. She wore a long jeans skirt and an orange top. Yusuke and Kuwabara's cheers were her answer, "I take that as a yes."

* * *

"So. Where should we go first?" 

"FOOD!"

"OK. Kichi. Where should we take them?"

"We got IHOP, or the Wafflehouse, or OldCountry Buffet. It's an all you can eat place."

"OLDCOUNTET BUFFRY!"

"OldCountry Buffet."

"Whatever." Yusuke snorted.

"Ok. We have or table but I must warn you. They don't have any Japanese dinners so you'll have to deal with American." Hisa looked at them. They nodded and went to eat. By time they were done, and back to the table, Yusuke had waffels, pancakes, french toast, and some orange juice. Kuwabara had the same thing but he tried strawberry syrup. Kurama had some pancakes. Hiei had some ice cream. Keiko and YUkina tried a bit of everything. Kichi had waffels, and her mother had a bowl of soup because she wasn't hungry.

* * *

The breakfast went on smoothly and they were all out on the road again. 

"I think we should go to... umm... how about we go to Michigan Lake, then that bar game room place, then to the movies and watch 2 movies." Kichi said, making her plan for the day.

"Which ones?" Hisa asked.

"I wanna see House of Wax and Unleashed." (A/N: I dont own those movies, I just love 'em)

"What are they about?" Kurama asked.

"Well, allI know is that, In the House of Wax, there's a crazy killer that's turning people into wax figures while they're alive. And Unleashed is a action movie with Jet Lee and he was raised as a dog and he's the best fighter. So I wanna see it. PLEASE!"

Hisa chuckled. "Fine."

* * *

"Here it is. Michigan Lake. It's not the bast of lakes but it can take you to Michigan if you cross it. Let's see. You can make sand balls but the water is all ways pretty cold. OH. And if you jog across the sand, it's a real work out for unfit people but i doubt it would be much of a challenge to you guys huh?" Hisa smiled sweetly to them. 

"I know! Yukina! Have you ever played hopscotch?(sp?)" Keiko asked. Yukina gave her a blank stare. "I thought so."

Keiko ran over to a clear spot on the sand. She picked up a thick branch and drew a hopscotch thingy. "Ok. First, you get a stone or someting." She picked up a bottle cap. "Then you toss it into the first box." She did that. "Then you hop on one foot, not going in that box. When you get to the double boxes, you use both feet." She did a demonstration. "When you go down that way, you turn and go back, but this time, you pick up the cap or whatever your using, and jump over that box. if you can do all of that with out falling, switching feet, or landing on the line, you keep going, untill you mess up, then it's the other person's turn. If you complete all the boxes, the game gets harder. You can pick a box and mark it but putting you initial or something. This makes it so no one else but you can jump on that square. But, I doubt we'd be getting that far."

Yukina nodded. "Let's play then. Who wants to play?" Kichi and Keiko's hand when up. Yukina looked to the boys. "You wanna try?" Hisa said she'd try and Yusuke decided to do it with a short, "Oh What the hell." Kuwabara joined just because Yukina had asked him. Hiei glaed at them. Knowing tht meant, 'What the fuck do you take me for?' Kurama decided to hold scores.

* * *

2 hours later, the highly amusing game was over. Kichi had won, Keiko in second, Hisa in third, Yukina in fourth, Yusuke in fifth, and Kuwabara was to dumb to even score a point. 

They all walked/ran/skipped back to the car, talking and laughing at Kuwabara. When they got back in the car, Hisa drove a little ways and they entered a bar like place. She and Kichi walked down some stairs, and they were greated by the slight smell of alchohal (A/N: I forgot how to spell it. lol) and music. There wasn't many people there but Kichi said it was better like this. The games were free and it was easy to satr a bowling game since there was no line. A drunk dude waked from the bar and then back into it. Hisa gave them all 10 dollar each.

Yusuke and Kuwabara played alot of rounds to Tekken, Yusuke winning. Hiei decided to play a shoting game with Kurama. Kurama kept him alive untill Hiei got the hang of it. Keiko tought Yukina how to play air Hockey, while Hisa watched Kichi and the DDR Revolution. Kichi had tried to do Standard for the first time and was surprised that she actually passed. She urged hisa to do it, and Hisa couldn't. She just stood there, watch very slow arrorws pass by.

"MOM! Your not even trying!"

"I can't follow those things!"

Kurama chuckled at Hisa actually trying. It didn't look very good. She just made the problem worse by yelling out,

"YOUR JUST TRYING TO EMBARRASS ME!"

That caused them all to laugh, minus Hiei.

Hisa stomped off the platform and paid for a game of bowling. After an hour, the game ws over. The boys won, even Kuwabara did good. Now they were back in the car, driving to Mayfair Mall.

"Well. The mall is closed, since it's a Sunday and we'll watch our movies. Unleashed will be first then we sneak into House of Wax ok?" Hisa lookrd at each kid. She smirked and went in line and bough their tickets. They rushed to the theater number 8. They sat in the very back, the previews were already going. The movie started soon after, it was black and white and Jet Lee was being carried by this fat guy. The fat guy took off the colar on his neck and whispered, "Kill 'em." And Jet Lee proceeded to kick ass.

The movie went on, they would laugh,(Hiei snorted) at certain funny parts. Keiko thought is was cute when he said that the ice cream was cold, sweet, and that sweet was good. Yusuke thought it was funny when he broke a guys knee. Kuwabara liked when he beat that so-callde 'unbeatable champion' in one blow. (or was it two?) Kurama hated the girl's voice and thought she talked to much. Yukina liked how kind the girl was. Hiei, he liked the ice cream. Kichi liked the ass kicking, and Hisa liked it all.

They snuck into the next movie after Unleashed was done. The House of Wax started out strange, also in black and white. A woman was making a wax face, and a girl was eating quietly. Soon a man came out struggling with a boy. None of their faces were shown. Then they found out that the supposed girl was another boy. When that thrashing boy was strapped in, he scratched off some of his mother's skin, then she smaked him. Kichi yelled out. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!"

Then Yusuke added. "BITCH!" The movie went on, the girls screamed when the frightening parts came. The movie went on smoothly but the girls nearly screamed when a pair off sisscors came out of no where and snipped the boy's vain thingy. Then he got stabbed repeatedly. Yet he wasn't dead. Then they witness him get stiched up and turned to a wax figure. They also cringed when the evil dude snipped off the top of the girl's finger.

The worst part was when the wax boy's friend came and tried to get him out off the wax but only pulled off his skin. The wax boy cried because he couldn't talk or move, so the friend kept peeling off his skin untill he got to the jaw bone. Then the friend got chased and beheaded. The black boy got stabbed in the neck, while Paris Hilton got stabbed right through the head.

In the end, it ended funny because the killers were the two brothers from the beginning and they found out that there was a third kid. Kichi skipped out of the movie re telling her favorite parts off the movie. Hiei claimed to only like the bloody parts. When they got back, it was 10:53. hisa told them to take bath one at a time. Kichi went first, then Keiko, Yukina, Kuwabara, Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei then Hisa.

They assenbled in the living room to get more facts on their mission.

"Ok. Let me tell you some facts. You will be in team 7-1. When they ask you just say that. Here are you teachers.

Kurama:You have Ms.Bisop for math 1 hour, Mr. Frienert, for science 2 hr., then on A and B days, 3 hr, you will have either orchestra or band. Next you have Shop with Mr. Frit 4hr. (A/N: to hirina: I dont know if thats true but it's gonna be like that. sry) Then, Mr. Douf for Social Studies 5 hr. you will also have lunch this hour, 6hr on A days, you have spanish, with ms. Beloit, on B days you will have gym with Mr. Scott. Finaly, 7hr, you have english with Ms. Micheal.

"Yusuke and Keiko: 1: Math; 2: English; your 3hr is different. On Moday and Friday, you have Ms Micheal, on Tuesday, Wednsday, and Thursday you have Mr. Frienert. 4th hour is shop, (To hirina: I dont know his schedule so it has to be like this.) 5:Mr Douf, 6A: spanish, Ms Palasio. 6B gym, 7, Mr. Frienert.

"You know what... for get this. just follow your target." Kisa sighed, she didn't feel like explaining the rest. She got up. "Good night." She went to the girls' room and went to e bed. The others shrugged and followed her example. They needed their rest. tomorrow was going to be a very busy day.

* * *

ok That's my second chap. I'll try and hurry for the next chap but it might take a while since there will be alot happening. I hope you review for this. I'm aiming for atleast 5 reviews... please. I have decided the parings.

Yusuke/Keiko

Kuwabara/Yukina

Hiei/Kemiko

Kurama/Mika (Hirina's friend)

Gopan/Kichi

Kiada/John (Kiada's friend)

Hirina/Akiro (Hirina's friend)

I hope you like those parings. I think they are better. So next chap is theor first day at Morse. OH NOOOOOO!... lol jk. I'm retarded. If you dont get the schedule thingy I'm sorry for making it confusing but our schedule are like that.

REVIEW PLEASE! Just 5


	3. The First Day of Morse pt1

I'll just get straight to the disclaimer which I think I forgot to do. I'm not to sure if this chap is gonna be interesting but I'll try. Sorry if it isn't.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

_Chapter 3: First Day of Morse_

Kurama awoke early the next morning. He looked over to the window to see Hiei sleeping peacefully, with his head rested on the window. To his right, Yusuke and Kuwabara were snoring. He glanced at the clock to see it was 6:46. He got up and chose some clothes for that day. He picked a simple loose-fitting blue pants, and a long white t-shirt. He laid them on his bed and went to the bathroom. 25 mins later, he got out of the shower and put on his clothes.

He went into the kitchen, brushing his hair the whole way, and spotted Hisa and Kichi at the table. Kichi was already ready and looked as if she just finished a bath as well. "Good morning." he said. They replied and Hisa continued cooking. Kurama herd two showers going and was about to ask Hisa how there were two going but she told him first, "There was one upstairs and in all the commotion I forgot about it. Pretty silly of me huh?" She smiled at him.

Kurama smiled back at her. The showers turned off and about 10 mins later, Keiko and Yukina came in the kitchen, looking ready to go. They both said a cheerful "Hello" and sat down next to Kurama. It was now 7:50 before everyone was ready. Hisa told them they had until 8:20 before they leave. They ate in silence.

When 8:20 came, Hisa told them all to go to the car. They drove to the school, reaching there at 8:35. Hisa let them out and Kichi walked them to the door.

"Since you're new, you'll just have to carry your book bags around until you get your lockers. When the bell rings, follow me and I'll show you each to your class. Kuwabara, you're the only one with a different first hour. You have science now. The rest of you have math. I herd they started serving free breakfast for this week but don't get it. It would look weird." The bell rung, interrupting Kichi's speech. Groups of students started forcing their way through one of the doors. Kichi walked past the first one and started walking to the farthest door.

"Why don't we just take that one?" Yusuke asked.

"That door is for the sixth graders and those who have lockers on that side of the school. We go through that door to make it easier." she explained. As they walked though the door, they spotted one of their targets, Gopan.

"All except Kuwabara, follow him. The room, 301 is you destination. Good luck... oh and I'm in 7-2 so I won't have any of your classes." Kichi whispered, she continued walking with them until she got to the second floor. She waved good bye and the other followed Gopan, to the third floor, without his knowing. Kichi took Kuwabara to the room right across from the stairs.

"Hey Mr. Frienert. We have a new student." She said to the skinny elderly man. He smiled at her and she walked off. Soon he said,

"Oh really. Well come in. You can put your things behind my desk. You have all of your supplies right?" Kuwabara nodded. This man seemed really nice. "Good. Let me give you a seat."

Kurama looked for the room. It was the next room by Gopan's locker. They saw Hirina leave the class and go down the stairs. They walked into the room. They looked at the teacher. She looked at them and asked,

"Who are you. I don't think you're in this class."

"We're new here." Kurama answered. He took out his agenda that the school had given to each member. All their supplies were at Hisa's house so they were all set. The teacher looked it over and gave it back to him.

"Ok. I have seats for you." After giving them a seat, a girl in a wheelchair rolled into the class, to the back, and around to them.

"Hi. I'm Rachel, I hope you enjoy your stay at Morse." Kurama thanked her as she rolled to her seat. Kids stared coming in the class, with brown paper bags. Most would great them, while others stared then went back to what they were doing. In the bags, there was breakfast. Gopan came in with his bag in one hand and a big black binder in the other. Hirina and Kemiko came in later. Neither of them had bags. Hirina sat next to Gopan and Kemiko sat behind Kurama and next to Hiei.

(A/N: Here is a small help of what it looks like: desk-There is a student they don't know sitting there/ Edesk: Empty desk

B L A C KB O R D

W desk desk desk desk desk door

i Gopan Hirina desk Edesk deskbl

ndeskKeiko desk Edesk desk ac

dYusukedesk Yukina Kurama desk k b

odeskdesk desk Kemiko Hiei or

w Rachel desk desk desk desk d

s desk

c o m p u t e r s

There you go. I hope it helps. all those 'desks' belong to people who they don't know. Just forget it. They wont let it work. sry)

Kemiko smiled shyly and muttered a small "Hi." and looked to the chalk board on the side. There was a list of assignments. She pulled out a small purple notebook and started drawing. Hiei looked, (without anyone seeing) and saw it was an already finished picture. She was just darkening it. It was a cute picture of four anime girls, posing for a Christmas photo. One girl had calm features, and she was sitting on the floor. Behind her was a grinning girl, who had put bunny ears behind the others girls head. The last two girls were standing up. The tallest one had her head up and was looking down, her arm looped with the shorter girl whose head was down and was looking up. All of them were wearing a Santa hat, and a top with fluffy stuff around the collar and the hem, and a skirt with fluffy stuff and the top and the bottom.

Someone called her name and her she looked over to Hirina. Hirina threw another glance at the teacher before throwing a folded piece of paper her way. It landed on Kurama's desk and Hirina giggled out a muffled "oops". Kurama turned and gave it to Kemiko. She said "thanks" in a soft, quiet voice.

"_Fox. I don't know how they say she can be annoying. She barely talks." _Hiei said to Kurama.

"_I know but looks can be deceiving."_

"_Hn."_

When Kemiko unfolded the paper Hiei read it while she did. It stated:

_Hi_

Kemiko looked at Hirina, who laughed. Kemiko crumpled the paper and shook her head. The teacher got up

"Ok. Quiet. QUIET! I said be quiet! We wasted most of the hour already. So I must say that we have new students!. Will the new kids please stand up." She said. Kurama, Keiko and Yukina stood up. Ms. Bisop looked at Hiei and Yusuke. "I said stand up. Why aren't you standing?"

"Because I don't feel like it." Yusuke said.

"Hn."

"When In say stand I mean stand."

"You ain't the boss of me." Yusuke replied.

"Yusuke! Stop making this hard." Keiko scolded.

"Whatever."

"Umm...Hiei? Aren't you gonna stand?" Yukina asked.

"No." Hiei said flatly, Kurama sighed.

"Don't mind him, he's shy. And Yusuke's a bit hard headed."

"You got that right." Yusuke muttered. Hiei was glaring daggers at Kurama.

"I. Am NOT shy." He said through gritted teeth.

"I don't like your behavior." Ms. Bisop said.

"Bite me."

The class laughed at Yusuke's remark. Ms. Bisop got mad. She went to her desk and took out a referral. "I'm writing you up."

"Oh no. What ever shall I do." He muttered. "Go ahead. My mom wouldn't care. I wonder if she even remembers that I'm here. Oh well. Damn it woman! Put that away! People want to learn here."

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH!"

"Shut up and teach!"

Ms.Bisop turned red with anger. A girl said, "He's right. I came here to learn and when we don't finish our work, you get mad at us when you're the one wasting our time."

Before Ms. Bisop could reply, a boy said, "It's time to go!"

All the kids got up, ignoring Ms. Bisop and walked out.

Hiei leaned against a locker, waiting for Kemiko to come out. When she did, she went across the hall, Gopan went too. Yusuke and Keiko followed behind him. Hirina however, went the opposite direction, and down the stairs, Kurama at her heels. Hiei saw Kuwabara following Kiada into the class they just left. He snorted and walked into the room Gopan had just gone in.

He was greeted by a plump teacher. Behind him, Yukina was looking around the room. The teacher was cheerful and took their agenda.

"So... ummm.. Kemiko. These two have the same classes as you, and the other two has the same classes as Gopan so you can just follow them ok?" Ms. Micheal asked. "Well, Mr.. Hi-ee can-"

"Hiei."

"oh Sorry. Hiei you can sit right in front of Kemiko, Yukina, take that seat in front of Adrian, Yusuke, correct? Good. You sit in front of Gopan and Keiko please sit behind the projector... Good. Well all I can say is that, We just finished reading Macbeth and _To kill a Mockingbird. _We are now reading about Greek Mythology. You can share with someone until I get you a book. ok?"

Kemiko taped on Hiei's shoulder. "You can share with me if you want." Hiei 'Hn-ed' a turned on his chair. Kemiko turned the book side ways so the can both see. Before they got anywhere, a notebook hit Kemiko in the head.

"OW! Damn it! You could have just givin' it to me!" She hissed at Gopan who was grinning. Yusuke was laughing. She picked up the notebook and threw it at him. "I don't want it."

"To bad." He retorted and threw it back. She growled and pushed it on the floor. He picked it up and put it back on her desk, and she only pushed it off again. Only to have him put it back, she picked it up and threw it back at him and it bounced off his head and landed on the floor.

"Don't throw my shit!"

"Well it's your shit so you keep your shit!"

"I don't know what to write!" He threw it back.

"I don't give a fuck. It's your book and I don't want it." She pushed it to the floor. He growled and put it back. She didn't even look. She simply pushed to the other side of the desk where he couldn't get it.

"Adrian can you get that for me?" Gopan asked, definitely annoyed.

The boy behind Yukina picked it up and put it on Kemiko's desk. She pushed it forward and it landed in Hiei's lap. Hiei resisted the urge to shred the book but gave it to Gopan, who gave up and kept it. Kemiko seemed to be resisting the urge to get up and hit him.

'_Wow. I see looks can be deceiving' _Hiei smirked, _'This just makes the mission more interesting.'_

After a while of reading, Ms. Micheal announced to the class that they had to make a commercial, advertising a Greek god's product. The project wouldn't start yet because all the information she needs isn't in yet. She did tell then, however, that they would be working in groups of 2-4. She also let them choose their partners now.

Yukina looked at Hiei. Kemiko looked at them.

"You two want to work with me?" She asked. Her voice was slightly louder than it was in first hour. Hiei grunted but Yukina replied,

"Sure. We'd love to."

Hiei glanced at Yusuke, who had paired up with Gopan, Keiko and a boy named Brian. Yusuke flashed Hiei a thumbs-up which Kemiko saw, and found very suspicious. The class was boring and it ended soon. Yusuke, Keiko, Hiei and Yukina got up and watched Gopan and Kemiko. Gopan walked to another desk in the class and sat down.

"We have this class again. It's a free period and this is the teacher we spend it with." He explained. Kemiko told Hiei and Yukina that they had to follow her. She walked out of the class. She met up with Kiada who was standing there, Kuwabara behind her. Kiada gave a big wave to Kemiko, who laughed. Kemiko ushered Hiei and Yukina after them. They walked over to a locker.

Soon, Hirina came up the stairs, Kurama behind her.

"Who's that?" Kiada asked.

"He got the same classes as me so he has to stick with me." Hirina replied without looking at her. Hiei noticed a slight edge in her voice. He glanced at Kurama who seemed to have noticed it to. Hirina took out a couple notebooks, and slammed her locker shut.

"Well. Let's go." She said to Kurama before walking with the others. Hirina and Kurama continued to the first floor, while the rest walked to Mr.Frienert's class on the second floor. When they got in, Kiada sat behind a boy, while Kemiko sat next to her. Kuwabara took a seat next to the boy, while Hiei sat next to Kemiko, Yukina next to him. Hiei recognized the boy as Kyo, who was previously in the last class with them.

"What do we do in this class?" Yukina asked.

"Nothing really. Just read, write, or do anything that doesn't contain talking." Kiada answered. She pulled out a golden hard cover notebook and flipped through some pages. She then handed it to Kemiko. Kemiko flipped through a couple of pages before stopping on one. Soon, she started reading the sloppy hand writing on it. Kiada poked her and she glared.

"What?"

"Where's yours?"

"Oh. Here." She handed Kiada a black notebook, which contained read-able, yet still a little sloppy handwriting.

Hiei watched these girls with mild fascination. He looked at what Kemiko was reading. It wasn't anything to be of concern. It seemed to be a simple story. Kemiko closed the book, and gave it back to Kiada. She then sat there… staring… and staring…

Hiei raised and eyebrow. The whole class was boring. After that, they left. Kemiko announced that they have gym with Mr. Scott. Kemiko told them a couple rumors that she learned when she first started the school in November,

"They say he molest girls, and makes them do a lot of exercises that contain bending down so he can get a good view of their rear but I think it's a lie."

"Why did you start in November?" Yukina asked.

"Because my old school was closing down at the end of the year, and my mom signed me up for this school so I can start next year but they took me in, in the middle of the year." Kemiko explained.

Hiei looked around the school. It didn't seem very special. But the halls were so damn long. When they neared the end of the hall Kemiko stopped.

"OK. Hiei, this is the boy's locker room. Just talk to Mr. Scott and everything will be set for you. I'll take Yukina to the girl's locker room. Don't worry. She'll be safe with me."

Kemiko smiled. She looked at down the rest of the hall and saw Hirina talking to Mika, who seemed to be getting a little distracted by Kurama, who was simply standing there. Kemiko smirked, "Later, Hiei!"

She walked over to Hirina, Yukina next to her, "Hey."

Hirina looked up, "Hey."

Yukina looked to Kurama. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Hirina stated, "I think they're about to close the door…"

Kemiko blinked, "EEP! Come on Yukina! Later, guys!" She said before running down that hall, Yukina on her tail. When they got in, Kemiko sweat-dropped, "I talk too much." Yukina giggled.

Kemiko walked her over to a small office. Then her voice got slightly quiet again, "Umm… excuse me but we have a new student." She said to a woman. The woman nodded and turned to Yukina, and started to question her.

After that, Kemiko went to her locker and put her and Yukina's things in her locker. Kemiko changed into a black sweat pants and a red shirt. She smiled at Yukina then went past some other girls, a couple said 'Hi', and stood at a door with some other girls.

A girl came up to them. She had curly brown hair, glasses, and wore grey sweat pants and an orange shirt.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey Koko. Yukina, this is Koko. Koko meet Yukina."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Yukina said with a bow.

"Same here."

It wasn't long before the same lady in the office came and opened the door. Yukina followed Kemiko and Koko. The boys weren't in yet. Koko sat down on the floor and Kemiko went a little farther and sat down. Yukina sat next to her.

"When Mr. Scott comes out just go to him and bring Hiei with you. He'll give you a seat." She said. Yukina nodded then soon the boys started coming in. They saw Hiei completely annoyed, and there was a slight twitch under his eye. He spotted them and Yukina stood up and told him what Kemiko said. He let out an exasperated sigh and followed her to the teacher.

They got their spots; Hiei sat next to Yukina who sat behind Kemiko. Mr. Scott told them to do 6 laps. Most were jogging, some boys decided to race, while some girls ignored him completely and walked. Hiei jogged next to Yukina. Kemiko was with Koko, a girl named Maria, and one named Laura.

Kemiko started running in circles like an idiot then said, "There, 6 laps." Hiei sweat-dropped, _'Lazy.' _Koko laughed then stopped.

"Line up on the black line! We're going outside to play, kickball."

Numerous groans were heard through out the room. But they still lined up. While walking, Hiei listened to Kemiko and Koko's conversation.

"I think he's cute." He heard Koko say.

"I think you're just obsessed with him."

"Am not."

"Yes you are! You know his birthday, place of birth, favorite color, pets name, everything! Why don't you just go marry him?"

"UGH!"

"HAHA!"

Hiei shook his head. Girls. Never could understand them. Once out side, they were split into groups. Luckily, or not, Hiei was with Kemiko, Yukina, and Koko. They were to kick first. Koko went up. When she kicked the ball, it went far, and then she ran. She was able to make it to second base.

Hiei was forced to go next. Yukina held his shoulders "Don't kick to hard."

"Hn."

"Hiei!"

"Fine."

Kemiko looked in wonder, _'Isn't it good to kick hard?' _Her question was answered when Hiei kicked the ball. He barely put any effort into it and it went all the way down the playground, to the other end. Everyone stared in shock. One dude said, "Daaaaaaammmmmn."

Koko ran and Hiei walked. He found no need to run. He was already at second base when they got the ball, now, he was at third and they threw it at him. He side stepped and continued walking. They tried again, and missed. He simply stepped on home plate then went to sit down.

They made Yukina go next. She blushed and waited for them to roll. The roller looked at her then his friend said, "Don't hurt her now. She's to pretty to be scared."

Hiei growled at that but only a couple of people heard him. Yukina kept that look of determination on her face. They rolled the ball and she kicked it. It didn't go as far as Hiei's did but it sure did wipe the smiles off their faces.

* * *

It was fifth hour now. This teacher, Mr. Douf was going to be the death of them all. Yusuke twitched. "Dude. Can you get away from me?" He asked, agitated. Mr. Douf smiled, "No." Yusuke growled. Kurama sighed.

He looked to Hirina who was next to him, "What do we do in here?"

Hirina scoffed, "Nothing. That dumbass can't teach a dog."

Kurama chuckled, missing the shiver that ran down her spine. Hirina scowled, _'Why is he affecting me like this? I have a boyfriend. I hardly know him! But… he's cute.' _A small blush appeared on her face.

Hiei looked at Kurama, but froze when he saw Hirina. His eyes widened. Kurama noticed that Hiei was looking at something, and then he turned. He nearly choked at the sight. Hiei whirled around, only to be greeted by the same sight.

Behind Hirina was a wolf demon… a dead wolf demon. Its body was caked in blood; a dagger was stabbed into its neck, where an endless flow of blood poured out of it.

Behind Gopan was a man with really thick, long hair. Blood was on his head, where it was flat as if his skull was cracked.

Behind Kiada was a woman. Her head was dislocated, hanging by on by her vain.

A dog demon was behind Kemiko. Foam was coming from its mouth as its head twitched obsessively.

Each ghost was reaching… reaching towards their victim.

Closer…

Closer…

Just a little more…

Then, they grabbed them.

* * *

Ok there ya go. Did that seem like a cliffy? I don't know if it is but the chap is done. I'm sorry for the long wait. I was being lazy. -.-. I'll try to type more. This chap would have been much longer so I decided to make it two parts. Sorry if it wasn't entertaining. It will get better soon.

Ja Ne.


	4. Part 2

A/N: For every 50 reviews I get, I give a bonus chapter… just thought I'd let you know.

New Key:

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Telepathic"_

"Japanese"

"_Makai tongue"_

Ok. Before I get into the chapter, I'm gonna answer all of my reviews, from all chapters.

Chapter 1:

Hirina: Thank you for liking this fic. And NO, I won't give up on it. And it's too late to answer about the Gopan thing.

Kurasgurl: Thank you

Ficfan3484: thank you. And there will be no Kurama/Yukina It was just a suggestion since it's a unique paring.

Forbiddensoul562: Thank you (I seem to be saying that a lot. Lol)

Saiya-Flame-Urameshi: thanx, gtg (Lol)

Eric: Oh shut up ya bum

Xiomara: Ok. I have a question. Did you mean for this to be in your review of Not So Perfect? Because I highly doubt that you know somebody that is being forced to go to school to get demons on their side. (inserts sweat-drop)

Mikanena: Thanx. Since you were gone, I'll send you what I have ok?

Chapter 2:

Sessho-luver: Thanks

Akiro: eh

Hirina: Oh shut up. You're NOT helping (sweat-drop)

EvilladyKiada: Does it look like I give a fuck on how to spell his name?

Mikanena: Thanks.

Shadow Dragon Kitsune: Thanks, and I will.

Chapter 3:

Jessica-Hemora: That's cool… considering the fact that I'm Kemiko… now that's creepy. Lol

Mikanena: Yes the chap is here. This whole chap will be focused on the others. I didn't do it in the last one since I didn't now what happened. I was gonna say that last time but I forgot. Hirina was on the second floor cuz she was going to Kemiko's locker. Yes Kurama has their third hour. He has every class with them. As for what he plays, I have clue what the fuck ur talking about. LOL. I don't know what you have third hour. Like I said, I didn't know what happened in the other classes so I'm gonna focus on them this chap.

Shadow Dragon Kitsune: well. Here it is

Hirina: I know what I'm doing thank you. AND WOULD YOU ALL STOP TELLING ME TO FOCUS ON EVERYBODY! I JUST WENT OVER THAT! Pfft. What ever. AND I WILL CONTINUE TO DREAM ABOUT HIEI!... AND KURAMA! Speaking of which… YOU NEVER GAVE ME HIEI BACK!. Eh.. oh well… Kurama's fun too. LOL.

EvilladyKiada: ok. I read your review and thank you for the compliment… but in your review for Not So Perfect, I must say that I really don't like your attitude. You think I 'wait' on mangas to be animated but you're wrong. I first started liking anime when I was watching adult swim, about 2-4 years ago, and I was watching Yu Yu Hakusho out of boredom. Then I liked it so I decided to watch it some more. Then I started watching others. I was always watching DragonBall Z, but I thought it was a cartoon. Later I started watching Ruroni Kenshin, Inuyasha, FoolyCooly, and other things. That's when I learned they were called anime. As for mangas, I never knew what the fuck they were, until I started doing research on Inuyasha since I didn't understand it. SO if you think that I wait for mangas to be Americanized, then that just proves that you never wait to know what is actually going on before you make assumptions.

Animegirl2961: Thank you for reviewing, and actually reading my fix.

Now to the fic

Chapter 4: _First day of Morse pt. 2_

Hiei didn't have time to move or say a warning, because those foul creatures had already reached their prey. Kurama's eyes were widened in shock. Yusuke and the others looked at them, only Kuwabara seeing the ghost. "Oh wow…" he muttered.

Hirina turned around, feeling a slight tickle on her back. She looked around, and then shrugged. Kemiko hugged herself, as if she was cold. Gopan and Kiada seemed unaffected by those vile beasts. Kurama let out the breath he was holding in while Hiei put his head on the table. Yusuke leaned over, "What's the matter?"

"You didn't see them?" Kuwabara asked incrediculusly.

"See what?" Keiko interrupted. Kuwabara told them about the creatures behind the four students, while Hirina wrote something on some paper. Kurama watched, raising an eyebrow at what she wrote:

_HI!_

She folded the note and gave it to Kemiko. When the dark skinned girl read it, she glared at her friend who chuckled. Kemiko put on a grin and then wrote back.

_HI!_

Hirina would have sweat-dropped if she could. She started to write back but stopped to look at Kemiko who had gotten another note from Kiada.

_Hi. Hows it going?_

Kiada's sloppy writing made it hard for most to read, but it looked as if Kemiko knew it perfectly.

_I'm fine. –Kemiko_

Hirina put her note on Kemiko's desk. Kemiko frowned. "Can we please not start this again?" As soon as she said that, two more notes came on her desk. These two from Gopan and Koko. Kemiko groaned. "Why me?"

"What's the matter?" Yusuke asked. Kemiko looked at him funny, and something clicked in her head… slowly.

"OH! You're that new kid!"

Hirina's head hit the desk with a huge sigh. Kiada coughed that sounded really close to a laugh. While Gopan just muttered, "What an idiot."

"What?" She asked.

"How did it take you that long to know he was new?" Hirina asked.

"Um… err… Just shut up and leave me alone."

"She slow. Don't mind her." Gopan said.

"I am NOT slow!... Just challenged." She protested.

"Much better." Kiada mumbled.

"YOU'RE ALL AGAINST ME!"

"Whatever."

Yusuke sighed. "Looks like there's another Kuwabara in the world."

"HEY! I resent that Urameshi!"

"You don't want to use words like that. It'll really hurt one day." Hiei said without thinking.

"SHUT UP SHORTY!"

"Hn."

Kemiko got back to her notes.

_I'm getting a really bad vibe from some of those kids. –Rina_

_What do you mean? –Kemiko_

_I mean. Something just doesn't feel right. That Yukina girl and Keiko is fine, it's just the boys. –Rina_

_Oh. –Kemiko_

Kemiko glanced at them. Kurama was reading it all but he was able to look away in time. Kemiko got back to the other notes, which were nothing important.

The teacher, Mr. Douf, started walking around the room. "Ok. Let's go." He said, that heavy accent making his words sound funny. Keiko got up, following Yusuke. Yukina went to Hiei, who was just standing there. Kuwabara was with Yukina. Kurama followed them, thinking about was Hirina said.

Kemiko, Hirina, Gopan and Kiada all walked together, Kemiko being a fool. Gopan grabbed her shoulders and started to spin her. They were the last ones in the room and Kemiko was dizzy, walking in all directions. Even though she was dizzy, she made it out the room, and unfortunately, crashed into the wall.

Hirina, Gopan, Kiada, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Koko, and a boy they didn't know, busted out laughed. Kurama chuckled and Hiei sighed. Keiko looked worried along with Yukina.

"Is she ok?" The kind koorime asked.

"Yeah. She's real stupid." Hirina said.

"Am not." Kemiko muttered.

That boy that was with them was even more feminine than Kurama! Kurama had the long, silky hair, and deep green eyes, and slight feminine features, but acted 100 percent like a male. This boy, however, looked 100 percent male, but acted 95 percent female! There was a very disturbing swish to his hips. He laughed like a girl at times, and was just… gay. His name was Yasashiku.

Kurama noted the way Kiada looked at him.

"_Hiei. It seems as if Kiada has a crush on Yasashiku."_ Kurama said to the mini fire demon.

"_Hn. She's in love with a gay man."_

Kurama chuckled. Yusuke and Kuwabara were really close to him at them moment. He raised an eyebrow. "What are you two doing?"

"I don't like him." Kuwabara said.

"He seems gay." Yusuke added.

"I noticed."

"So we figured, if he is, he can have you." Kuwabara stated. Hirina heard this and started laughing even harder than before.

Kurama sweat-dropped, "I'm so happy." He said dryly.

They walked down to lunch, Kemiko, Kiada, and Koko went one direction, Hirina and Gopan going in the other. Yasashiku went with Kiada. Hiei and Yukina sat with Kemiko who looked at them. "You're not eating?"

"Hn."

"No. I'm not hungry." Yukina said politely. Hiei noted that the ones at the table had their lunches. In about 10 minutes, the rest of them came to the table. Yusuke plopped down across from Hiei and stated, "Man I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry, Yusuke" Keiko sighed. Gopan watched in amusement, as Yusuke and Kuwabara finished their food in 3 seconds flat. Yusuke grinned and snatched Kuwabara's ice cream.

"Hey! Give that back!"

"No!"

"Yusuke! Give him his food!" Keiko scolded.

"But I'm hungry!" He whined.

"Give it back before I pound you!" Kuwabara shouted. They now had most of the people in the lunch room attention.

"Is that a challenge?"

"You bet!"

"Let's go kitty lover!"

"There is nothing wrong with kittens!"

Kurama sighed. Yusuke and Kuwabara were now standing up, yelling in each others faces. Kurama got an idea. He picked up the ice cream Yusuke stole, and his own. He opened then both and stood next to the two boys, who didn't notice them. He held the ice cream behind him back.

"Guys. Calm down."

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" They shouted in his face together.

He sighed, "I tried to do this the easy way but…" Kurama slammed the ice cream down both of their throats, effectively shutting them up. He smiled and sat down. Kuwabara and Yusuke choked on the extremely cold ice cream stuck in their throats, and then, they collapsed on the ground, swirly-eyed.

Hiei looked over the table with anime tears in his eyes, "That was waste of perfectly good sweet snow." He complained. (A/N: very OOC)

"Are they dead?" Gopan asked, poking them with his foot, thinking it was funny how they twitched.

"Their fine." Keiko said. As if he was being poked, err… I mean… since he was being poked, Yusuke sat up and glared at the akage who wasn't fazed a bit.

"Why did you do that?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"You wouldn't shut up." Kurama said.

Yusuke pouted and sat down. Kuwabara got up and mumbled something about his head.

"Are you ok Kazuma?" Yukina asked. In less than a second, Kuwabara was at her feet, holding her hands in his.

"I'm always ok when you're here." He said. The YYH gang face faulted. Hiei got up first and bopped him over the head. Hiei eyes were closed, and he was twitching with an anime vain on his head, and his fist was smoking.

"Would you stop that?"

Kuwabara lay on the floor, twitching, while Yukina sat there with that same fake smile on her face. The teachers who were there just stared in shock. Kiada coughed, Gopan snickered, Hirina raised an eyebrow, and Kemiko shook her head.

"He's such a manwhore." She muttered, causing everyone who heard her to bust out laughing (not Hiei or Kurama though. Kurama choked, and then started coughing a lot).

-------------------------

Mr. Douf continued to talk about nothing in particular, as only a couple of bad kids paid attention so they could annoy him for no reason what-so-ever, and Yusuke happened to be among those people.

"Yusuke, you shouldn't do that." Keiko warned.

"Why not?"

"You could get in trouble."

"Does it look like I give a fuck?"

Mr. Douf heard that, "Watch your language!"

"Fuck you, you fucking funky fuck face."

Some kids started laughing. Kurama sighed. Hirina glanced at him and automatically remembered something that happened…

_Flashback_

It was fourth hour, and Hirina, Kurama, and Mika had to work in a group, and build a mini car. It had to be able to move, or be controlled by a remote. Hirina had to admit that Kurama was really smart. Things would have gone smoothly for the group, if Mika hadn't been staring at Kurama all hour.

"Mika, add that thingy over there… Mika?" Hirina looked at Mika, who was preoccupied with Kurama's hair.

"Huh? Oh, sure…" she said distractedly, and picked up a bottle of glue.

"No Mika! Not-!"

_**BOOM!**_

Laughter ran across the room as two of the three seventh graders laid on the ground. Kurama had side stepped just in time, but Mika and Hirina were not so fortunate. Kurama blinked, and then chuckled. Hirina spat a piece of wood out her mouth and glared at the red head.

Mika coughed then looked at Hirina, who was now glaring at her. "Heh… heh… oops?"

_End Flashback_

Hirina chuckled lightly at the memory. Kurama glanced at her. She caught his eyes and blushed slightly. He smiled sweetly at her and she smiled back. (A/N: I sense a paring change here!) Hirina gathered a little bit of courage and move to sit next to him. Kiada noticed this. _'I knew it. I knew she would cheat on Gopan. I knew she wasn't good enough for him…'_

Hirina looked at his confused face shyly. He was sooooo cute like that! "I… I just wanted to get to know you better…" She confessed.

He smiled. If he hadn't sensed that she wasn't swooning over is looks, and sensed the sincerity in her words, he might of rolled his eyes, but he didn't. "Well, what would you like to know?"

"What's your family like?"

"Well, my dad died when I was young, and my mom is really nice. I have a step brother named Shuichi, and a step dad, Kazuya."

"Oh… What about you? What do you like?"

"I like flowers, and science."

"OOO! Me too!" Kemiko interrupted. Kurama smiled at her. He liked this girl. She seemed so wild, so carefree… just like a kitten…

Kurama and Hirina continued in their small talk, not really hearing the other conversation. They were lost in they're own world.

"You see Gopan? She's flirting with him." Kiada said, pointing to the talking couple. "I warned you. I could always see it!" Kuwabara listened to their little chat. He might not have been the smartest person in the world, but he could see when there was some tension, and there was definitely a lot of tension in this group.

"Oh come on Kiada, she's just talking." Gopan replied, even though there was a bit of worry in his voice.

"I see her blush when she looks at him, and she doesn't even blush when we tease her about you!" Kiada protested. Kuwabara narrowed his eyes. What does Kiada have against her? Gopan looked at Hirina and Kurama, who were writing something with Kemiko, passing it around. He could tell by the look on their faces, it was funny, yet nasty at the same time.

"I never liked that red head…" he muttered darkly. Kuwabara glared but they didn't notice.

-------------------------

Kurama blushed as he read the next line Kemiko had written. He then smirked and wrote back. He gave it to her and her eyes widen. It was a little skit. There were two girls, Kemiko and Hirina, but with different names, and Kurama, different name has well, and the two girls were doing something naughty to the guy. Kemiko put her head on the table and held in her laughter.

"Lemme see!" Hirina whined. Kemiko gave it to her and watched Hirina reaction when she read it. Hirina put the paper calmly on Kurama's desk and then busted out laughing. Kurama smirked.

-------------------------

Keiko looked at the teacher, who seemed to be enjoying his humiliation. She sighed and looked at Yusuke, who seemed to be bored of this teacher. "No fun…" He muttered. She giggled at his childish antics. He looked at her with a questioning glance. She shook her head and continued to giggle. Yusuke frowned and leaned over to her.

"What?"

"It's nothing," She said, "Really"

Yusuke shrugged and leaned back in his chair. This mission doesn't seem to be getting interesting. A boy got up and walked out the class. Keiko stared at the door. Kiada spoke, seeing hers and Kuwabara's questioning stares.

"That was Shawn. He's kinda slow but bad at the same time. He walks out at least 3 minutes before the class ends."

"He doesn't get into trouble?" Yukina asked, extremely confused at the ningen's actions.

"Naw… Mr. Douf's too stupid."

Yusuke stretched and got up, "Well, since he's gone, I guess I'll go too." Yusuke picked up his books, "Later!" He walked out the class, Hiei and Kuwabara right behind him. Keiko got up and left too, seeing that the teacher was dismissing them anyways; Yukina shot up from her seat and scurried after Hiei; Kurama sighed.

"I guess we should go then, huh?"

Hirina nodded. She got up, Kemiko behind her. Kurama noticed that Kiada wasn't there, while Gopan was at the door, waiting. Kurama walked beside Hirina, noticing the glare he was receiving from the boy at the door. When they got outside the door, Kurama saw Kiada waiting by the steps.

They walked down the steps, Kemiko and Hirina getting off at the second floor, while Gopan, Kiada, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Keiko continued down the steps. Hiei and Yukina stayed behind Kemiko. Kurama followed silently. Hirina was talking to Kemiko, until Kemiko walked into the computer class, with Hiei and Yukina at her heals.

Hirina turned to Kurama with a smile. "Ok. We go to class now." She took his hand, causing him to blush. "It gets really crowded sometimes so I just want to make sure you don't get lost." She admitted with a slight blush. Kurama's face went back to its normal color, but Hirina, however, continued to blush.

'_His hands are so soft…'_

As they walked through the halls, Hirina's warning came true, has students a walked in many directions, and they would have been spilt up. When they finally reached the same path they took to get to their fourth hour class, the halls had died down a bit, but neither let go of the other's hand. They talked as they headed to gym.

Gopan, who was waiting at the entrance of the boy's locker, looked out when he heard their voices. He eyes widened in shock and in betrayal as he saw his girlfriend walk down the hall, hand in hand, with the new boy. The same boy that had just come to the school this same day!

He turned, and went inside, not wanting to believe what he saw, or what Kiada had said.

Kurama looked at Hirina. "Thank you."

"No problem." She looked down and noticed that she still had his hand. She pulled away quickly and said, "I'm sorry!"

"It's ok." Kurama waved and went into the locker room, as Hirina ran off to hers.

-------------------------

Hirina sat down outside, as she watched Gopan kick the ball. Mr. Scott made them play volleyball. Hirina already knew since Kemiko told her what they would be doing. Kiada went next, after Gopan kicked three fouls. She kicked a nice ball, that was nearly caught, but it fell from the catcher's hands at the last moment.

Kurama was next. Most of the class was amazed as he kicked the ball, hard, and it never left the ground. It soared between their hands as both he was Kiada ran home, before they could even catch it. Gopan glared at him, jealous of the way Hirina looked at that new, red haired, freak.

_**SLAP!**_

All eyes turned in shock to look at a red faced Keiko and a swirly eyed Yusuke.

"YUSUKE! YOU JERK!"

Yusuke grinned, a dazed grin, and smirked. Kuwabara roared with laughter. Kurama sighed. Yusuke glared half-heartedly at Kuwabara, "Shut up you idiot."

"HEY! I resent that!"

"Do you even know what that word means?"

"YEAH! It's means… uh… er…"

"Baka."

Kiada laughed. She glanced at Gopan and her smile fell immediately. She looked to where he was looking and her heart clenched. Hirina was with that Kurama guy again! What was wrong with her! She had a boyfriend! This wasn't the time to be flirting with the transfers!

Hirina's POV:

I liked this Kurama person. I wanted to get to know him. I had this nasty feeling that there was something not right about him. But… he seems perfectly fine to me. I've been talking to him to get to learn more about him. I figured that if I did then I might be able to place my finger on what's so different about him. So far, I couldn't find anything.

Hmm… why is Gopan staring like that? Why is that Bitch staring! Wait… Did they think I like Kurama? Oh my god… THOSE IDIOT'S!

End:

Hirina got up and looked at Kurama. "I'll be right back, ok?" Kurama nodded. She walked over to Gopan and asked, "What's the matter?"

He looked at her. "Nothing…" He winced at her piercing look. He knew that came out harsher than originally planed. She stared. "Would you stop that?"

"Hmph. Fine!" She turned on her heals and walked away, sitting next to Kurama.

"You ok?" He asked, concern etched in his voice.

"Yeah. I just-."

"What was that, Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled, interrupting her.

"You heard me you baka!" Yusuke retorted.

"Guys! Come on, stop it!" Keiko said, trying to calm them down.

"I'm surprised they're friends…" Hirina muttered.

"It's kinda like you and Kemiko, isn't it?" Kurama asked.

"Huh?"

"Well, you seem to pick on her for no reason what so ever, and neither of you gets mad at each other. It's the same with those two, except they are a little rougher. They will beat each other up… or I should say that Yusuke beats Kuwabara up," He corrected himself, "and they never get mad at each other."

Hirina sighed, "I guess you're right." She added with a smile.

-------------------------

Kiada glared with everything she was worth at the akage. She had to admit that he was cute, but she didn't like him. He was stealing Gopan's girlfriend! She knew that Gopan was hurting inside. She walked over to him, sitting next to him.

"Hey. What's the matter?"

Gopan glared at her, indicating that she had just asked the dumbest question of the century. "What do you think?" He asked harshly.

"Hey! Don't take out your anger on me! Just because your girlfriend is flirting with someone hotter than you doesn't mean you can hurt others!" She slapped her hands over her mouth. Her eyes widened at his hurt look. "I'm sorry. I didn't-."

"Save it." He snapped, looking away from her, glaring at Kurama once more, as if trying to put him on fire. Kiada looked down, guilty.

'_What should I do? He's my friend… I can't let him be hurt like this!'_ She looked sadly at Gopan. She walked over to Kurama and Hirina who were about to move. She blinked. Were they avoiding her? Wait… No… They just had three strikes. She followed them into the outfield. They all spread out, getting in a position to catch the ball.

Gopan was the pitcher. He rolled the ball down to a skinny boy. The boy kicked it. It went flying upwards in the air, not going forward much. Gopan ran forward and caught it… sadly… it fell from his arms. He picked it up and threw it at the boy, narrowly missing him.

Gopan got the ball back and rolled it for a girl. She kicked it and it landed right in a team mates hands. Gopan smirked in triumph. Strike one. He threw the ball to him and he rolled it for this black dude. He kicked it high… right into another boy's hand. Gopan grinned, strike two. He heard the one kid on the opposite team yell, "KICK LOW!"

Gopan rolled it again. The girl, who was kicking, kicked it low, sending it past some players, into Kiada's hands. She threw it and she missed. Gopan frowned, but rolled it again when he retrieved the ball. The boy, who kicked, also kicked it low. They tried to get him, but the little scrawny dude picked it up and spun around in confusion, letting the boy make it to first base.

Gopan cursed silently. The player on first base threw it back to him. The teacher announced that this was the winning roll. If they caught the ball, or hit the runner, the outfielders would win, but if one of the other payer's team mates makes it home, they win. They agreed on this because the class was almost over.

Gopan rolled it for a chubby girl, a new determination set in his mind. He knew it was just a game, but he liked to win. She kicked the ball really hard, sending it far and high. No one could catch that, but Kurama ran for it. It was still high in the air. He put in a burst of sped and jumped in the air, higher than a normal human, and caught the ball. He landed on the ground, in a crouch. He stood up with the ball, held securely in his arms.

"OUT!" Mr. Scott yelled, after regaining his composer. The out fielders, not including Gopan and Kiada, cheered for Kurama. He just smiled. Yusuke ran up to his friend, even though he was on the other team, and patted him on the back.

"Nice save."

"Yeah, Kurama!" Kuwabara added. Keiko smiled. She was on Yusuke and Kuwabara's team too, she just didn't kick.

Gopan glared, angrier than before. _'Now he's showing off! He just wants MY girlfriend! Stupid playboy.'_ Gopan thought bitterly. Kiada kept her feelings in check, and ran over to Kurama and the others.

"Wow, how'd you catch that?" She asked.

"I play a lot of sports." He said. It wasn't exactly a lie, but it was no where near the truth.

"Yeah… and kick a lot of ass." Yusuke mumbled to Kuwabara, causing them both to start laughing. Kurama, who heard this, glared half-heartedly at them, causing them to laugh harder.

"How'd you get so fast?" Kiada asked, suspicious of the two laughing boys.

Before Kurama could speak, Kuwabara answered for him, "Probably from running from all his fans." That sent him and Yusuke into a fit of hysterical laughter. Kurama tried to glare, but his blush didn't make him seem threatening. Keiko giggled.

"It's ok Kurama. At least you have girls who worship the ground you walk on." She said with a grin.

Kurama sweat-dropped. "You're not making this better."

"HEY! Look at Yusuke! Every girl, and boy, is afraid of him."

"That's because he beats them up for no reason."

"Really?" Kiada asked.

The bell rung, before Kurama could answer. He sighed. _'I hope Hiei is having better luck'_

_-_------------------------

Hiei sat down at the table that Mr. Frienert had assigned him to. Kemiko sat next to Koko, at a table in the middle. Yukina was next to them. Each table held two students. The teacher set them up in a square shape, around the class, and the four tables in the middle, two in each row. Hiei sat in the front… unfortunately. Kemiko said that she hoped he was a patient person, because he was NOT going to like it there.

They were the first in the class, while Mr. Frienert stood outside the door. It wasn't long before the class started filing in. Hiei was surprised to see Gopan come in, Yusuke and Keiko behind him.

A fat boy, named Ryan, who was also in their fifth hour, sat next to Hiei.

Hiei groaned. _'Why me?'_

-------------------------

Kuwabara sat next to Kurama in Ms. Micheal's class. Hirina and Kiada sat on the other side of the class. Kuwabara liked this teacher… but not the class. It was boring. It was even worse than Mr. Frienert's! And that was saying something. Now, he had to sit through this extremely boring class, learning about the geeks… oops… I mean Greeks.

He slept through the whole class.

-------------------------

"FREEDOM!" Yusuke cheered when he was finally outside. Kichi, who had joined with them not long ago, laughed.

"You have to come back tomorrow you know."

Yusuke, who was dancing, stopped abruptly. "Yeah, just ruin my moment, why don't cha?"

All 7 kids were out side the door, talking, when Gopan came out and crashed into Kurama. He didn't even apologies, and kept running. Hirina came out next, chasing him with vengeance in her eyes.

"GIVE IT BACK YOU BASTARD!" She screamed, scaring many people, before chasing him. Kemiko just came down, laughing at what she saw.

"What's going on?" Kurama asked.

"Gopan got the note. You know… the little skit."

"OH!" Kurama smirked. "I guess she doesn't want him to see that."

"Obviously not."

Hirina had caught him and kicked him in the shin, before running back to Kemiko. She shoved the note in Kurama's hands. "He (pant) won't take (pant) it from you." She caught her breath and glared at Gopan, who was slightly limping. Gopan scoffed and went on his bus, thinking of everyway possible, that that accursed red head would die in an excruciating accident.

Kemiko smiled. "Sometimes I wonder why you go with him."

"Whatever, let's go." Hirina said.

She and Kemiko walked ahead, while that gang stayed in the back, listening to the conversation that the girls thought they couldn't hear.

"He is really getting on my nerves." Hirina admitted.

"Then why are you still with him?" Kemiko asked, looking over to her friend.

"Because I still care for him! And then there's Akiro. He said he'd wait for me."

"He said what?"

"He said he'd wait until I dumped Gopan."

"Isn't that being a little too confident?" Kemiko asked with a scoff.

"Yeah, but guess what."

"What?"

"I actually considered going with him."

"But-."

"But then Akiro went back to his bitchy girlfriend… the one who used him." Hirina growled.

"But why should you care? You have Gopan!"

"I know but, one part of my just wants to leave him, while the other doesn't want to hurt him." They were now sitting on the grass, to caught up in their conversation to notice the yyh gang sitting right next to them.

"Well then, you have to decide which is better for you." Kemiko said, looking down the street has if waiting for somebody.

"I know, but I can't decide. Sometimes I wonder if he really cares for me. No body ever did." Hirina looked down sadly.

"HEY! I do!"

"I know you do. I know Mika and Kaiya do too, but what about a guy? Do you think I can live if I get rejected too much? Me dad doesn't even care. My mom seemed to forget how to care for me, while Leiko just hurts me everyday. Some sister she is. And Akina has her own problems to care about mine. And you don't need my problems, when you already have your own."

"I know I have my problems. But I wouldn't be trying to help you if I didn't want your problems on my shoulders, now wouldn't I?" Kemiko smiled at her.

Hirina smiled greatfully. "Thanks." That's when she noticed the yyh gang. "Did you guys hear any of that?"

Kichi looked around at the others, and then nodded glumly, "I hope you're not mad."

Hirina let out an exasperated sigh, but shook her head anyways. Soon, a light blue car rolled up. Kemiko got up along with Hirina.

"Bye guys!" Kemiko called, waving to them. They waved back (except Hiei, who Hn-ed). Kemiko got into the car and they drove off seconds later.

"Well, I guess I'll be going too." Hirina said. "You guys walk or get picked up?"

"My mom picks us up." Kichi said.

"Oh. That's cool. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Hirina said.

"Bye."

Hirina turned and walked down the block, until she was out of sight. Kichi looked to the guys with a serious expression.

"It seems as if these girls have emotional problems."

"Hn. Stupid ningen emotions." Hiei muttered.

Kichi giggled, "You got that right."

"We have to watch them." Kuwabara piped in unexpectedly.

"What?" Yusuke asked.

"I think he's right." Keiko added.

"Yeah. What if they have more secrets at they're houses?" Yukina asked.

"Wow, Kuwabaka actually said something smart for once." Hiei muttered.

"HEY!"

"Well, how do we do it?" Yusuke asked. "Kurama could watch Hirina, while Hiei could watch Kemiko. I guess I could watch Gopan. But what about Kiada? She left for the bus to early for any of the demons in our group got a lock on her scent."

"I could watch her." Kichi said. "I don't know if you knew, but I AM a demon after all. I'll find her."

"So it's agreed?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah." Was the reply he obtained.

"Good."

-------------------------

Well, there is my next chap. This will be the last update for a while. I'm going to Florida on August 4 – August 23. I MIGHT be able to update at my cousin house, but I HIGLY doubt that. I'm aiming for at least 10 reviews. PWEASE! Later people!

And to those who want to know what that note was about, just say so in your review, and I'll send you a copy. Just make sure you leave your email though.


	5. After School

Ok…. I am sooo gonna try and stop getting distracted so I can actually update in the same month… WELL! Let's get on with the chap. OH WAIT! Before I forget… there's something new I should tell you about…

Key

Talking: "Blah"

Thinking: _'Blah'_

Japanese: "Blah"

Makai: _"Blah"_

Telepathic: _"Blah"_

Ok. That's it.

Chapter 5: _After School_

Kichi walked into her room, Keiko and Yukina behind her. They had already told Hisa of their plans and the dark haired woman only smiled and said she's show Keiko, Yukina and Kuwabara around town since they won't be going. Kuwabara had no objections since he was to busy singing and thinking about his lovely afternoon with his precious Yukina.

Hiei sat on the windowsill in the boys' room, eyes closed, bandana off, and Jagan opened, searching for the four students. It wasn't long before he found them. He memorized the area in which they lived and shut his Jagan. He tied his head band around his forehead and stood up. He walked out in to the room and stared at everyone. Kichi noticed him and smiled slightly.

"You find 'em?"

"Hn." Hiei turned and walked towards the door.

"I take that as a yes…" Kichi sighed, "Come on guys! Let's go! Later mom!" She called back.

"Bye."

Yusuke and Kurama followed Kichi out of the door, Kurama closing it behind him. Hiei jumped into a tree and the three other detectives followed him. They flitted from tree to tree for a couple minutes before reaching a dead end. The houses were in a circle so the only way for a car to get out was to turn around.

"Kitsune." Hiei said, looking to Kurama. "There…" He pointed to a house. "She's there." Kurama nodded to Hiei and jumped into Hirina's vast backyard. There were a lot of trees there…

Hiei continued on his trek even longer until they reached their next destination, Gopan. "Detective…" He pointed out the correct house left immediately with Kichi. They made it to the next house quickly and Kichi bid Hiei farewell as he pointed to the house she needed to go to. Hiei turned back around and went to the lash house, Kemiko's.

----------

Kurama sat in a tree, watching Hirina as she sat outside. She was talking on the phone to, who he had guessed was Kemiko. She soon snapped at someone in the house and continued to talk on the phone. It wasn't long before Hirina hung up the phone and stormed in the house. Kurama moved quickly and quietly in the house behind her, hiding behind a pile of clothes in the corner. He saw Hirina snap at a girl, not to much taller then her, but obviously older.

Hirina argued with the girl over the computer. Kurama looked at the screen and saw an AIM page up. And judging by the screen name of the other writer, it was Kemiko.

"What do you need it for! You were just talking to her!" The older girl yelled.

"SO! You'd get to talk to her too if you would just take the damn phone!" Hirina retorted.

"Why don't you buzz off!"

"JUST GET OFF THE DAMN COMPUTER!"

"I WILL WHEN I WANT TO!"

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP!"

All head snapped towards another girl. She seemed older than Hirina yet younger than the other girl. Kurama could tell that she was pissed.

"I can't watch TV with you dumb asses yelling like that!"

Hirina disregarded the new girl and turned back to her previous pray. "Akina! Just. Get. OFF!"

The girl, now known as Akina, sighed. "Fine," She was typing something that looked close to 'I have to go now, Hirina's biting my ass off' and scowled. "I'm not in the mood for this." Akina stood abruptly, knocking the chair over and stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

"Excuse you!" The other girl screamed, who was pushed when Akina stormed by.

"SCREW YOU LEIKO!" Akina screamed through the door.

Kurama watched in shock. This family was… interesting… Things might be loud around here for a looong time… Kurama snuck out of the house, effectively getting outside and back into the tree by the window to watch the girl a little more. As Kurama sat there, one question pooped into his mind.

What kind of demon was she?

----------

Yusuke stared through Gopan's window, watching the boy draw. Yusuke scoffed, "Why'd I have to get the boring dude?" He stared… and stared… and stared… It wasn't long before something caught his eye. It looked like a shadow. Normally it wouldn't have been of any concern, but Gopan was the only one in the room… and he wasn't moving, unlike that shadow.

Yusuke moved up to the window a little more and the shadow seemed to look directly at him before disappearing. Yusuke frowned a little but sat back in his tree. This would prove to be more interesting than he thought.

----------

Kichi stared into the window of Kiada's room. Nothing was happening so she lay back on the tree branch she was resting in. It wasn't long before a force knocked her out of her tree. Kichi stood up quickly, as alert as ever, looking for who or what did it. What she saw made her wince.

A woman was in front of her, head barely connected to her shoulder, and an endless flow of blood pooled around her feet as she stared with hateful eyes at Kichi. The woman opened her mouth, blood spilling from her mouth, "Stay away…"

"Stay away from what?" Kichi asked, eyes narrowing. She stared at the woman.

"Stay away…"

"Stay away from what, dammit!" Kichi had already lost all of her patients and was ready to slap the shit out of this woman. The woman's mouth opened once more and more blood pour out and she disappeared. Kichi blinked and frowned. "I think this mission just got more dangerous…"

----------

Hiei sat in the big tree a couple of houses away from Kemiko's house and watched her through his Jagan eye. The girl was lying on her bed, drawing. It wasn't long before she stopped and got up. She went to the kitchen and got the trash, took outside, threw it away, and walked back in. She jumped back on her bed and watched TV. She seemed very restless. She just would not stay still. It wasn't long before she just got up and went into another room.

Hiei used his lovely eye to see what she was up to. The girl was on the computer. Hiei closed his eyes to rest for a while. Nothing was happening. Hiei watched the girl start listening to music. He didn't know what song it was, but he read the title on the computer, "Slow Wind" by R. Kelly. (I love this song!) He had to admit, the song calmed his nerve a bit. But his calm demeanor was shattered when he saw that same terrible creature he saw at school that was appeared behind her once again. The creature, however, wasn't looking at her, but directly at him.

Its head twitched violently. Its foaming mouth disturbed Hiei greatly. It started to growl and then disappeared. Hiei blinked once. He got up and put up a protective barrier around Kemiko. This was interesting.

----------

Back at Hisa's house, the four kids reported to the rest. Kurama went first.

"Hirina's house is hectic. They seem to argue a lot. Nothing seemed out of place except a peculiar shadow… I feel it was the same creature we saw today…"

"Hey! I saw one too!" Yusuke chided. "It was looking at me and disappeared."

"Hn. The actually creature was there for me." Hiei said. "And it didn't look friendly…"

"Well, while you sons of bitches only saw shadows, I got attacked by the damn thing." Kichi scoffed. That caught everyone's attention.

"What did it do?" Yusuke asked.

"It told me to stay away. It wouldn't tell me to stay away from what, just… stay away…"

"I feel it meant the children. It wants us to stay away from them." Kurama stated.

"Do you think we should tell Koenma about this?" Keiko asked.

"Yes… we should…"

"Detective." Hiei said, looking at Yusuke. "You have the communicator right?"

"Yep!" He pulled it out and flipped it open and contacted Koenma.

"What is it Yusuke?" Koenma asked.

"It seems as if the mission just got harder." He said. Koenma only blinked in confusion. "There are undead creatures following them. We don't know what do about them."

"Hm…" Koenma's face changed to that of a thinking one. He they then saw the light bulb flash over his head. "Bring me a DNA sample of all four of them. From there I will be able to determine who their parents were and what they did. I can also tell you what type of demons they are. And if the mission danger level increases too much, just let me know and I'll take Keiko and Yukina home. Is that alright?"

Before Yusuke, Kuwabara, or even Hiei could respond, Yukina beat them to it. "No, I want to stay and help anyway I can."

"Me too." Keiko said. The boys stare at their look of determination and decided not to comment. Koenma nodded. "Very well. But I will take you out if I feel that you can't help anymore. Understood?"

Both girls looked at each other and nodded. "Good. Have a wonderful night then." With that said, Koenma gave a cheesy grin and cut the connection.

Everyone was silent.

"Anyone up for pizza?" Yusuke asked. His response… sweat drops

----------

Ok, this chap is done. I know it is short but I'm gonna make them shorter so I can update faster! So you don't have to wait months because I'm so lazy… And I have a new story out. It's made by me, Hirina and Mikanena (two other authors on and our new story is a YYHFB (Fruits Basket) x-over. It is under the profile Kage Kodomo. Check it out. Tell us what you think. THANKS!

Poll:

Who should die?

A: Kemiko

B: Hirina

C: Mika

D: Gopan

E: Kiada

Read and review! PWEASE!


	6. Sorry

I'm soooo sorry! I was going to update before I go on vacation, but I never got to! I promise that when I get back I will make sure I update! But either way, I'm going to Jamaica. NO MORE COLD! WOOT! But I'll be back the 2nd. I'll see you guys then kay? I hope your not angry. See ya soon!

-Kemiko


End file.
